Chronicles of UA
by ariedling
Summary: Just a bunch of one shots about the students and staff of the UA.
1. Chapter 1

Life at UA was pretty eventful pretty much the whole beginning of the first years time there. After the exams, to get their license Aizawa was sure things would settle

down. He forgot one very important thing however, these were children. They were still growing and learning to navigate life and relationships. Still learning about

themselves.

It was the first chilly day of fall when he walked into his classroom. The children were unusually quite. Eraserhead did not think much of this at first, but as the morning

went on it was clear something was not right. The first thing that tipped him off was when he asked them to pass papers back to each other. They were being passed

back very roughly. Kacchan even burnt the stack before handing it back to Deku, which burnt his hand.

Normally, they were willing to answer questions easily but no ones hand seemed to go up. The last straw was when he called on Mineta who got the question wrong.

When he heard a HAHA in the back he slammed his papers down

"What is going on with you guys today?" he asked louder then he meant.

"Humph" he heard Momo huff.

Others were crossing their arms and looking away and some even looked sad. It was clear there was a fight. Aizawa sighed. This was the last thing he expected from 1A.

After all they had been through, he was sure they had a tight bond. He knew they still did but never expected this much friction.

"Well" he said again

Sui put her hand up tears running down her eyes.

"Yes?" he said more softly. The girl was about to speak until Uraraka kicked her chair from behind.

This was the last thing Aizawa was expecting, these two were best friends. "Leave her alone." Midoriya said intensely.

"Shut up Deku." Kacchan said.

"That's it, WHATS GOING ON!" Erasierhead said slamming is fist down.

When no one answered he grew even more annoyed.

"WHATS GOING ON!" He yelled again

All of the sudden there was a knock on the door and Mic walked in.

"Who is ready for…" He stopped sensing the tension.

"Not now Mic." Eraserhead said.

"These guys are going to tell me why they are quarreling or suffer the consequences." He said looking sternly at his class.

"Class rep?" He asked.

"Everyone is fighting and teasing each other and have been since yesterday." Mineta said.

"Shut up Mineta." Kirishima said thronging a crunched up piece of paper at him.

"Leave him alone." Kyoka shouted.

"I don't need a flat chested girl like you sticking up for me." Mineta shouted.

Then the class erupted. From what he could tell Midoriya and Kacchan were fighting while Sui and Uraraka were arguing with each other. Momo, Kyka and Todoroki were

arguing with Tokoyami, Tamaki and Kirishima. Ida and Mina seemed to be at each other thoughts and Ojiro just had his head in his hands shacking it. "ENOUGH" Mic

shouted.

They all stopped and looked at their teachers.

"Alright here is what is going to happen. During your classes today I will take each group out and try to short things out. Any note you miss you will get from your class

mates so you guys better take good notes for each other. I have never seen such awful behavior from any of you. I am ashamed at each and every one of you." Aizawa

said angrily. Most of the class looked down ashamed.

At the end of the day Aizawa was able to sort most everything out. The only two he seemed to be worried about was Sui and Uraraka. While they made up things still

didn't seem right. That evening he found Sui sitting on the steps quietly by herself.

"Are you ok?"

He asked. She shook her head.

"I have never had many friends before. Most people made fun of my frog like features. Most of that pain came back today. She called me frog face." Sui then began to

cry hard.

"I'm sorry Sui." He said putting a comforting arm around her while she cried into his shoulder.

"I'm supposed to fight villains and I cry just because of teasing I'm so pathetic." She sobbed.

"No your not." He said lifting her face up to look at it.

"Being bullied always hurts especially when it's by a friend. Don't ever be ashamed of that nor of your quirk. I like teaching a frog like girl, he said with a smile.

Just then Uraraka came on his other side crying.

"I'm so sorry Sui I heard everything and never meant to hurt you like that. I guess I just miss my family, and I took it out on you. Oh please forgive me, please." She

said.

"It will take a while but of course I will." Sui said wiping her eyes. She then began to cough a bit.

"Lets get you two inside, it's getting cold, jacket season.

"Aww, I hate bundling up." Uraraka protested.

For some odd reason this made Sui laugh, which told Eraserhead everything, would be ok.

He sighed and made sure the rest of the week was a somewhat light load. These guys needed time to just be kids. The rest of the week went as smooth as always the

only issue he had was making sure his class had coats on in the mornings when they left. That had been a task not even a pro-hero could take.


	2. summer reading

It was nearing summer vacation and Present Mic and Cementoss were quite troubled. These new first years were somewhat different then the last ones. Sure, the

students in the hero course had mammoth potential, the ones in the support department were shrewd along with those in the regular studies department, but they all

lacked the basic vocabulary of 15 year olds. In part they knew it was cell phones, video games and a lack of reading. However, both educators knew it was their duty to

grow their pupils vocabulary over the next 3 years. Therefore, they decided to reinstate the summer reading program. Both men had taken it away a few years ago so

the students could focus on becoming pro Heros and helping in that field. However this time around they felt this was necessary. They knew some of the other teacher

would argue, especially with the league of villains attacking more and more, but as a lit teacher and English teacher needed to ensure proper vocabulary and reading

levels were kept up. They split the classes up; Present Mic handled classes A-E while Cementoss handled classes F-J. That Monday morning ten minutes before class 1-A

went to art Present Mic presented their plan.

"This summer you guys will be picking an age appropriate book and reading it. Each chapter you will pick out 1-3 new words you have learned and write them and their

meaning out. When classes start back up in September, not only will you turn in a full list of the new words you learned but also a book report."

The class looked dumbfounded.

"Were not elementary school kids, why should we have to do this."

Katsuki Bakugo yelled in his usual manner.

"Because your vocabulary stinks. Not to mention your spelling can use improvement too."

"But were going to be pro-hero's we don't have time nor need for this stuff." Kirishima argued.

"You are still first year freshman, make time." Mic said obstinate.

"There is always a need for a bigger and stronger vocabulary. You never stop learning and expanding on it."

Deku raised his hand.

"Can we read manga?" He asked realizing this was going to be an assignment no matter what.

Mic thought for a moment, "As long as you start from the beginning and read all of it. No less then 200 chapters."

"What about recipe books?" Hagakure asked. Some of the kids looked excited about this, easy reading.

"No" Mic said annoyed.

"That does not count as proper literature. Now you will have your picks to me by Friday so I can approve them."

* * *

Overall he was quite impressed. He did have to turn away Ashido's choice of a novelized horror movie but was able to recommend a good Stephan King Novel. He also

turned down Minettas choice of _ 50 Shades of Gray _saying that while the reading level was appropriate the content was not. He also turned down his second choice of

_Game of Thrones__. _Uraraka tried to pass a Ramona book off but he told her no and suggested Tamora Pierce's _Allanah. _Instead. Aoyama impressed him the most by

brining _War and Peace _in French no doubt.

"We will be going back to France a bit to visit relatives." He explained.

He also enjoyed seeing some on his favorites; _Little women, To Kill a Mocking bird, The little Prince and Anne Of Green Gables._

Overall, He and Cementoss were pleased of this newly adjusted assignment and had good feelings about it in the end.


	3. chores

It was a month after the children moved into their dorms. Vlad and Aizawa were more then kind to give them that long of freedom. However, after an entire month it

was time to lay down the law. In order to get the children's attention that evening Aizawa rang his new bell he got in order for the students to gather in the common

area. He chose a bell due to tradition. While he was a very simple man he did like the old fashion bell to get the students attention method. Once they were all gathered

he proudly showed off his project that he and Vlad had been working on for the past month.

" CHORE CHART"

The students groaned.

"What the hell?" Bakugo said.

'Its okay guys I can just have my staff come from home to do all of this." Yaoyorozu said.

"No you can not." Aizawa said sternly.

"Now I have given you more then enough time to adjust to living in the dorms but part of living in dorms and on your own is keeping up with the work. This chore chart

gives each of your group's tasks you have to do for the week. Every week we will rotate. As you can see you are in groups of 5 based on your class number. This will

start tomorrow."

He said pointing all this out with his pointer stick.

"What's this got to do with being Pro hero's?" Sato asked.

"Absolutely nothing. It has to do with everyday life and living out in the world. Getting you ready for that is apart of being in high school you know." Aizawa said.

"We get to clean each others rooms?" Mineta asked in a pervy voice noticing the writing at the bottom.

"No Mineta and get your mind out of the gutter." Aizawa yelled at the boy.

"Every Sunday either I or Midnight will be inspecting your room to make sure it is clean. Now, it does not have to be spotless of course but there can't be any food or

smelly trash, laundry stuff like that. It affects all of us."

"That's true." Asui said.

"My little brother once forgot about a peanut butter and jelly sandwich in his room and we had to call an exterminator for all the bugs and mice it attracted. Plus after a

few weeks it started to stink."

"Ewww" the rest of the class said in unison.

"Exactly." Aizawa said.

"Are you just doing this to torcher us or are all the dorms doing this?" Ashido asked.

" Each department is doing something like this. Both Classes A and B are doing this particular chore chart."

"This should be fun I never had proper chores before." Momo said excitedly.

"Nor have I really." Shoto added.

"Good then the others can teach you." Aizawa said.

And with that the students and UA High started their journey to independent living.


End file.
